


Hope is a prayer away

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But they’ve been through enough so it all works out and is happy, Catholic School, Children of Jesus, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I swear, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, There will be tragedy and heartbreak, kaede is a bean, shuichi has depression, trust me - Freeform, what if they were all in a Catholic school and Monokuma was a headmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: What if instead of the world ending and everyone having to kill each other, what if they went to a Catholic school instead?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with when I listened to the song Dominque (That French nun song) and it all went downhill from here. 
> 
> Also this is my first work in the fandom because I just finished V3 and was too hyped not to write something. And I guess this is also a “I’m not dead, just burnt out and back” to people who already read my other works. 
> 
> Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class is transported to the church of Hope’s Peak and have an exciting surprise!

Busses were awful. 

At least that’s the conclusion Shuichi made. After being on a bus, for who knows how long, and going from motel to motel, he was absolutely sick of this large rattling vehicle. It’s even worse when his classmates were running a muck the whole ride. 

“What the fuck?!” A girl exclaimed, snorting with laughter, a seat behind him. 

He leaned off of the shaky window and turned around to see what the commotion could be about. 

Behind him, his classmates were roaring with laughter as Kokichi made a series of surreal, and honestly terrifying, expressions. Miu snorted as tears fell from her eyes while her seat partner looked on in horror at the faces and Shuichi’s bus mate Kaede, was clutching her stomach and fanning her face. 

The girl sniffled from laughing too hard then turned to see Shuichi looking at her. 

“Oh hey..” She said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Sorry. Did we wake you up?” 

“No.. I woke up a couple of minutes ago.” Shuichi stretched his arms. 

“Really? You were so quiet I thought you were still asleep.” 

“How long was I out?”

“I’d say about…. Oh darn.. I forgot.”

“Approximately four hours.” Said someone from behind the two. 

The two turned to see their robotic classmate, K1-B0 (Kiibo) looking at them, checking his wrist compartment, or whatever Miu called that “body part”.

“You’ve been asleep since 6:23 this morning.” 

“Really?” Kaede asked, blinking in surprise. “I keep forgetting you don’t need to sleep.”

“Yeah. Thanks for keeping track.” 

“Speakin’ of keepin’ track,” Miu said, leaning over the seat. “When the fuck are we gonna get to this place?”

“According to the GPS, we’re thirty minutes away from the school.”

“Finally!” She groaned, falling back into her laid back position and proppering her feet up. “I hope this place is a resort with magical bidets for my vag or else it’s a waste!”

“Yeah..” Kaede said, hesitantly agreeing with her vulgar friend. “What is this place again? A boarding school?”

“According to the website, it’s a Catholic reform school.” Kiibo stated. 

“What the fuck kinda Catholic school is a three day drive? This place sounds kind of shady if ya ask me.”

“Well it has good reviews and many people have said it worked for their child.”

“Maybe it’s because they torture kids.” A sly voice said, a smirk present in his voice.

Everyone turned to see their peer, Kokichi lying against a sleeping Rantaro with a devious expression on his face. Just a second ago, he was making his classmates snot with laughter and just as fast, his tone dripped with venom and made his peers uneasy. Kaede furrowed her fair eyebrows.

“That’s not true, Kokichi!” She said. “You’re just trying to scare us.”

He made a clicking sound with his tongue and waggled his pale finger. 

“Don’t be so feisty now, Kaede.” He said, smirking at his upset class president. “I’m just giving out a possibility and is it such a ridiculous theory? Think about it. We’re being driven to the middle of nowhere for days now to be “reformed” for bad behavior. Who knows what could be waiting for us?”

“That’s true…” Miu said, her tone was similar to a scared sheep. “They’re probably waiting with whips and chains or somethin… I hear Catholic’s are kind of crazy like that.”

“More like paddles and yardsticks.” A snake like hiss said. 

Looking up, the group saw a lanky boy, Kiyo, with flowing hair and a black surgical mask staring down at them. 

“Catholic schools are infamous for their corporal punishment of naught boys and girls. Stories of beatings and cruel punishments litter the halls of these kinds of schools for generations.” 

The group, excluding Kokichi, gulped at the image of a nun spanking them and cursing them to hell for their sins filled their heads. 

“Um.. that can’t still be a thing right? Right Shuichi?” Kaede asked, a nervous wobbly smile on her lips. 

Shuichi stayed silent, his head now filled with images of cases he’d heard from senior detectives of the mistreatment and abuse from these kinds of places. He even remembered seeing pictures of horrified crying children and the disheveled faces of priests that abused them. 

“Shuichi’s silence proves I’m right.” He said, snickering to him. 

“But they wouldn’t send us to a place… like that right..?”

“Well may I ask what you think the appropriate punishment would be for students who reduced their school to nothing but mere rumble?”

“Um..” Kaede said, her words faltering as he proved his point.

The lanky boy slinked back in his seat as a heavy weight crushed the atmosphere. Shuichi put a hand on Kaede’s defeated shoulder and gave her a small smile. 

Kiibo sighed.

“I guess that would be an appropriate punishment… I deserve it..”

“What? Kiibo, no that’s not true!”

“Yeah.. it’s not your fault.” Shuichi said, offering him a (Sort of) comforting smile. “You weren’t yourself.”

“But I still started the destruction… just like last time…” 

The robot fell back in his seat, his expression full of regret and guilt, and laid back down against an equally depressed Miu, the blonde girl stroking his white locks the same way someone would pet a small animal. 

Now that the party had died down (It felt more like someone took the mood and pummeled it with 1000 baseballs), Shuichi went back to staring out the window and was about to go to sleep when the door to the bathroom flew open and was slammed closed as a tall energetic boy walked out. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the depressed mood. 

“What the hell happened when I was gone?” He asked. 

“Well apparently we’re gonna get paddled into submission.” Kokichi said, giggling at the glare his classmates were shooting at him. 

“I should’ve known you had something to do with it.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “How far are we from the school?”

“The GPS says—“

“GUYS LOOK!” Kokichi yelled, rushing over and jumping on top of Kiibo. “THE SCHOOL!”

The robot flailed wildly to get the small boy off of him, which in turn made Miu fight against his robotic limbs as he kept hitting her in the boob. 

Shuichi ignored their squabble as he and Kaede looked out the window, along with their exhausted and excited classmates, to see a white chapel standing tall over the trees. Their eyes widened at the grand scale of the building and the elegant statues that welcomed them to their new home. Kiyo was especially astonished as he pulled a camera from his bag and tried to take as many shots as he could. 

However, Shuichi wasn’t as interested in his classmates as he noticed the bus wasn’t making any effort to slow down or even come to a halt. He stood and glanced at the bus's rear view mirror, his eyes widening in fear. The driver wasn’t exactly the most normal looking but that didn’t turn most of them off but the human driver had somehow turned into a jolly black and white bear. 

The bear had a deranged and crazed smile, chuckling to himself as he kept his red flaming eye on the road ahead. For a split second the bear looked up, seeing Shuichi stare him down and laughed even harder. The detective gasped. 

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” 

“Wha—“ 

Kaede was about to voice her confusion before the bus came to a screeching halt that sent the students crashing against their seats and even sent some flying. They all let out shrieks of fear as the bus drifted wildly, thudding and jumping as it hit angelic statues. 

Shuichi grabbed onto Kaede and held her closely as they all braced for impact. The bus finally came to a violent crash as they were all thrown and bumped against the windows and seats again. 

Everyone was silent for a second, no one spoke and no one even dared breathing. 

“Are you okay?” Kaede whispered. “Are we dead?”

“I don’t think so…” Shuichi said, looking down at her. “Are you okay?”

“Uh.. yeah..” 

The two smiled before realizing how close they were and blushing. She shakily pushed herself away from him and stood to see their classmates in a similar state of frightened shock, eyes wide but not making a single move. 

The next person to stand was an older classmate, Kirumi. While her face looked calm and poised, Shuichi could see the sweat on her brow. She took a deep breath. 

“Is everyone alright?” She asked, her tone serious and steady. 

“Y-yeah..” Kaede said, looking around and checking everyone. 

“Hey!” Kaito yelled, rushing to the front of the bus with vigor and fury in his step. “What the hell is the— huh?”

“What is it?” 

“There’s no one here! Just some bear!” 

The whole bus gave each other confused looks. The astronaut held the bear up for everyone to see and everyone was even more confused. Shuichi and Kaede moved out of their seat to inspect it.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kaito asked, holding it up and shaking it.

“No.. this thing was.. driving us..”

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Before the bus stopped, I looked ahead and saw the bear. It was moving the wheel and laughing then it crashed the bus.”

“This thing did that?” Kaito asked, chuckling at the bear. “But it’s just a toy.”

As they inspected the toy, the emergency door of the bus opened.

“Hey! Are you all okay?” A voice yelled.

They all looked to see a concerned boy, about their age, peeking inside. Behind him, a girl with purple braided hair looked inside, breathing a sigh of relief. The boy’s expression turned from concern to fury.

“Monokuma! There you are!” He exclaimed, pointed an accusatory finger towards the front.

“Mono— AHH!” 

Kaito let out a frightened yelp when the bear began to move and flew from his grasp. The monochromatic bear jumped from seat to seat and landed on the seat where Kokichi and Rantaro were sitting, the smaller of the pair clinging to the other.

“Puhuhu!” The bear laughed. “I see you’ve found me, Makoto! You win!”

“Monokuma,” Makoto said, climbing on the bus and approaching the bear. “This isn’t a joke! You could’ve killed them.” 

“But I didn’t! Doesn’t that just fill you with hope!” He said, spinning with glee. “Or maybe they have a lucky student amongst them like you!”

“When we get back, I’m reporting this to Monomi.”

“Awww you’re such a buzz kill.”

“Makoto.” The girl with purple hair said, arms crossed over her chest and a serious expression on her face. “We need to get them to their rooms before classes end.”

“Oh right.” He said, turning back to the bear. “We’ll deal with this later.”

“I’ll be waiting.” The bear laughed. 

“Everyone follow me please.” She said, ignoring the bear and walking out of the back door.

All the students jumped up and quickly made their way off the bus, mumbling questions and avoiding the bear. Kaito looked to Kaede and Shuichi, who were also at a loss for words. 

“Well that was… weird..” He said.

“Yeah but at least we’re alive, right?” Kaede said, a nervous wobbly smile on her face. 

“That’s one positive at least…”

“Um hey..” Makoto said, waving at the trio. “Sorry about that, Monokuma can be a little reckless when he’s bored.”

“Monokuma?” Shuichi said. “Isn’t that the name of one of the headmasters?”

“Wait! That was the headmaster?!” Kaito exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “This has to be some kind of joke!”

Makoto let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah.. that’s what we thought too but it’s real.” 

“But how can a bear—“

“It’s a long, really weird story but yes, he’s one of the headmasters of the school.” He said. “I’ll explain more later but you guys must be exhausted from your long trip.”

They all nodded and hopped off the bus. The trio joined their class as they all marveled at the colossal chapel towering over them. The building was surrounded by whimsical flowers and twisted trees while vines climbed up the sides and windows, almost looking abandoned yet beautiful in a way. 

“Um.. hello, everyone!” Makoto smiled, running next to Kyoko and waving his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I know you’ve had a.. um.. chaotic morning but we’re so happy to have you here.”

Everyone had varied emotions, some gave Makoto suspicious glares while others were still frightened by the traumatic bus ride. 

“My name is Makoto Naegi and this is Kyoko Kirigiri! We’re a part of the welcoming committee of this academy and well, uh, welcome to the Hope Ministry of Christ or Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Makoto and Kyoko both clapped, him more enthusiastic while she was more calm and docile. 

Shuichi looked up at the church's roof, the sun's rays blocked out by the golden crucifix, almost like it was sending him a message. Maybe it was a message of hope… or one of despair. He couldn’t tell but this was Hope’s Peak. A place of prayer and peace (At least that’s what the mantle said), where children were remodeled into upstanding citizens of society and become the hope for the future to come. 

And it was where he and his class were going to spend the next two years of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t that fun? A dangerous bus ride where they all almost see Jesus!


	2. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 77 has an interesting week to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I’ve written this chapter like 5 times now but I’ve finally got it!

**Tick tock**  
**Tick tock**  
**Tick tock**

  
Hajime watched the clock hands slowly tick by. His brain felt like it was going still from how bored he was, this class was only an hour but it felt so long.

Monomi was her usual upbeat self, talking about numbers or something. He didn’t know, he’d dozed off when she started making metaphors about lovey dovey birds and how they represent love or purity or whatever she was talking about.

And just when his mind had wandered to the fourth dimension, a loud crash sounded and a violent smack shook the building. Monomi fell off the stool she was standing on while the rest of the class flipped out.

Kazuichi was the first to let out a horrified high pitched squeal, followed by Hiyoko and Ibuki. Everyone rushed to the window and saw quite an unusual sight.

Outside, one of the passenger buses crashed into the side of the church, smoke rising from the engine and the front of the bus looked like a stomped soda can.

“What the hell was that?!” Kazuichi exclaimed, shakily walking towards the window.

“One of the buses crashed!” Ibuki replied. “What was Jerry thinking?! I hope he’s okay!”

“Um.. I don’t think Mr. Porter was driving..” Said Hajime, looking at the crash site with worried eyes.

“Hey, look!”

When he looked out the window, Hajime saw Makoto and Kyoko ran towards the crash at full speed. They opened the back door and climbed inside, next was a surprising site.

Outran sixteen students, all screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off but that was expected, their driver just slammed straight smack into a building at top speed, anyone would freak out.

“Those must be the kids from the detention center.” Said Nagito, watching the scene with a blank expression.

The whole class turned to him.

“Detention center?!” They all exclaimed.

“Guys calm down.” Hajime said, trying not to sound like a bitch and keep himself together. “Nagito’s just joking. Lighting the mood, right?”

Unfortunately, Nagito didn’t start laughing.

“Right… that’s a joke?”

“No way!” Ibuki yelled. “I didn’t think— I thought it was just a rumor!”

“Ya gotta be kidding me!” Kazuichi cried (literally). “Th-the detention center! Isn’t that place l-like maximum security?!”

“Yeah! Only the worst kinds of kids go there!” Teruteru said.

“Um.. Nagito..” Sonia said with worried brows. “How can you be so sure they’re from Blackwater?”

The white haired lad turned to his panicked classmates, the same uninterested look on his face.

“I looked it up.” He shrugged. “Sixteen students were being transferred from there but no one said where they were being transferred to. I guess Usami felt pity for them.”

The class erupted with panic and fear. No one said his class was the best with surprises. He shot Nagito a glare before trying to calm everyone down, which proved pointless when a musician and the world’s biggest scaredy-cat were the main ones yelling over him. Fortunately, angels exist.

“EVERYONE!”

Togami clapped his meaty hands and the class went still. No one was shouting, no one was running around, they all sat like statues as they looked towards the fat cat.

“Calm down. Panicking won’t do us any good.” The progeny said.

“Ye-yeah..” Ibuki said, a shaky smile on her face. “You’re right.”

“Totally..” Soda said, hiding under his hat.

“Sorry for freaking out like that..” Mahiru said, an embarrassing blush on her pale cheeks.

Togami gave Hajime a nod and took a step back.

“Thank you. It’s as Byakuya said, we all need to calm down and not freak out.” He started. “Remember they're here to change and reform like us, so obviously they can’t be the worst. Plus, look at them. They don’t even look threatening.”

The class walked to the window and looked at the scene. All sixteen students were scattered around the destroyed courtyard, some huddled in groups to comfort each other while others walked around to inspect the place. A girl with blonde hair, who was talking to Makoto, looked up at them and gave them all a warm smile and a wave. They all waved back.

“See? They can’t be that bad.”

“Mr. Hinata’s right!”

They all turned to see Monomi had finally gotten up and back on her stool.

“The new students are our friends and we should treat them as such.” She smiled, brushing off her dress. “They’re here for healing and a good education like the rest of you, so I want all of you to give them a warm welcome and show them the Hope’s Peak spirit.”

“Yes, Miss Monomi!”

The class called, giving their teacher a bright smile.

Hajime had a good feeling about this. New students, new experiences. Sure they were from the country’s toughest detention center but that didn’t make them bad, right? Right?

* * *

  
**Wrong.**

One week, he was in class; writing down notes Monosuke, the English teacher, had written on the board when suddenly the classroom walls shook with the blast of a piano. Even though it was a piano, it felt like an amplified electric guitar. Books fell off the shelves, the clock on the wall had shattered when it fell to the ground and Monosuke fell off his stool.

“Wh-what the hell?!” He exclaimed, falling over.

The class hung onto their desks like their lives depends on it. Even Chiaki had woken up.

“What the fuck was that?!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed. “Did a bomb just go off?!”

“No, I think that was… a piano!” Ibuki said, smiling with a twinkle in her eye. “But I’ve never heard one roar like that!”

“Piano or not, where’d it come from?” Chiaki asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Next door I think?”

They all looked to the wall at the back of the classroom then at Hajime. He knew what that meant.

He and Nagito walked over to the back door and knocked. The chatter next door turned to whispers and shushing then someone he wasn’t expecting opened the door. It was a blonde girl wearing goggles along with a bored expression, one eyebrow raised as she looked the two up and down.

“And who the fuck are you?” She asked.

Hajime jumped at her rude tone.

“Oh um.. I’m Hajime Hinata and this is Nagito Komaeda, we’re from class 77.”

She didn’t look impressed.

“Uh we heard a noise from here and we we—“

“What noise?” She asked.

“The piano key? We heard it from here.”

“You need to get your ears checked out, I didn’t hear anything.” She said, then a devilish smile stretched on her face. “Or maybe you’re on something and hearing’ shit?”

“Wh-what?!” Hajime stuttered. “I-I’ve never done drugs in my life!”

“Calm down, I’m not judgin’!” She smiled. “Especially if ya got any to share with the class.”

“I don’t…”

Her wicked smile quickly turned down into a frown and suddenly playing with her hair strand seemed more interesting than talking with him.

“Listen we were just wondering if you can keep the noise down..”

“There’s no noise.”

“But—“

His words were stopped as she leaned in, their noses almost touching.

“There wasn’t any noise. Got it?” She whispered.

He nodded.

“Good! Bye bye!”

The girl quickly backed off and skipped towards her classroom door. She stuck her tongue out and slammed the door in his face.

Hajime looked behind him at Nagito with a face of bewildered surprise. Nagito just had his arms crossed and shrugged.

… It couldn’t get worse than that right..

* * *

  
**Wrong again, god must’ve told him.**

Because the same week, another sound was heard, this time a voice.

**“HUMP ME! FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!”**

The class all looked up in surprise, some of their faces lit up with embarrassment. They all looked towards the wall as they heard the vulgar words blasting from the other side.

This time, Mahiru huffed and walked towards the back door, a serious yet heavy aura in her walk. Hajime grabbed her shoulder before she opened the door to the divider.

“Mahiru, what are you—“

“I’m tired of them disrupting our class discussion, so I’m going to have a word with them.”

“Um.. I don’t think that’s a—“ Said Soda, a worried look on his face before she cut him off with a stern look. “What I meant was, go get em!”

She lightly shrugged Hajime off and walked into the dividing room. And just like that, everything went silent. No one spoke, not from their class or the other side. The only sound being the broken air conditioner horrible humming. Then….

“AHHHHHH!!!”

A scream ripped through the classroom as Mahiru came rushing back inside. She grabbed Hajime, gripping his arm like her life depended on him. Her confident face had become mortified horror as she stared at the door leading to the divider.

“Sonia, what's wrong?” Hajime asked.

“Are you okay?” Sonia asked, looking at the door with her and squinting her eyes to get a better look.

“Monster..” She said, staring at the door with wide unblinking eyes. “There was a tiny.. monster.. in the.. monster..”

The red haired girl kept mumbling about a monster as Sonia and Hiyoko led her back to her seat. The music from earlier had returned as if nothing had happened. Hajime stared at the door one last time before going to his seat.

First, a rude girl and now a monster. This has to be the peak of how awful this week could get right?

* * *

**Wrong again, dumbass.**

As the class wrote down their health notes, a sharp rapid knocking slammed against the door, accompanied by a panicked scream. Monophanie hopped off her stool and skipped to the door.

“How may I—“

Out of nowhere, a hysterical boy ran inside. His face was red as he screamed and cried, grabbing Monophanie and holding like a mother held her child.

“Wh-wh- what?! Mr. Ouma, what are—“

“KAITO!” He cried. “He fell off the roof!”

“WHAT?! But how—“

“We were up there! I kn-know we weren’t supposed to but— but we were playing and HE FELL!!”

He cried and screamed, snot dripping from his nose and his face turning as red as a beet. The class stared in awkward silence at the tragic scene.

“Um… wait here! I’ll alert the other teachers, don’t move!”

She ran out of the classroom and dashed down the hallway. The hysterical boy followed her out of the classroom then his face became blank. Tears still ran down his red face but his expression was neutral, as if he hadn’t been crying and screaming his little heart out. Just then, he snapped his fingers.

“You guys can come out!” He said, casually wiping his tears.

And just like that, as if they'd been transported to a dojo, a roof tile opened up and out came a very short guy and a little witch. Hajime didn’t have time to react to that because he jumped when a tile under him moved and out came another boy, this time with green hair that reminded him of an avocado. More students came from the back door and even some from behind the teachers desk.

Class 77 all looked around with dumbfounded expressions. What the hell was going on?

“Ugh!” The former hysterical boy groaned.

The avocado guy climbed out from his spot in the floorboards, helping his masked classmate out, and rushed over to the disgusted actor.

“Woah.” He laughed, handing him a napkin from his pocket. “You really committed back there, I almost called off the whole thing.”

“Yeah, well you better get some extra snacks from the cafeteria.” He said, wiping his nose. “I got snot on my face! How gross!”

“Well done, three incher!”

Oh no…

The rude girl from the other day walked over, a huge smile on her face.

“You did such a good job my panties almost turned into the Atlantic back there.”

Instead of being shocked and disgusted, like the rest of Hajime’s class, the small boy simply rolled his eyes.

“Almost? Damn, I was so looking forward to seeing you pant on your knees like the dumb bitch you are.”

Her face flushed a bright pink as she started to play with a piece of her hair.

“R-really?”

“No, you dumb cum dumpster!” He yelled.

Hajime jumped when she let out a moan. The green haired guy chuckled.

“Excuse me, everyone!”

Hajime turned to the small shouting voice. Another girl with blonde girl stood at the teacher's desk, trying to get everyone’s attention but everyone was too preoccupied listening to the vulgar spat between the actor and the rude girl.

“HEY, EVERYONE!”

A voice boomed through the classroom, grabbing everyone’s attention, even the two arguing. They all turned to see a guy with a goatee holding a yardstick, one foot casually on the desk. His stance alone made him shine with star power.

“Listen up!” He exclaimed, hitting the desk with the stick. “Kaede’s got something to say and I want you all to open your ears and pay attention! Got that?”

“Yes, sir!” They all responded.

They all took position; whether it be sitting on a (occupied) desk, leaning against the wall or simply standing in place, and obediently paid attention like he told them to.   
  
“Hello, everyone!” She smiled. “I’m Kaede Akamatsu. I represent class V3 and we’re here to personally and proudly say...”

”WE OWN THIS SCHOOL!” Goatee guy shouted.

They’re class cheered and applauded him. Kaede and Class 77 all shared a shocked and mortified expression while they all celebrated the announcement. She and Hajime locked panicked eyes. 

This was going to be an interesting period…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like it? Got more planned but that might come next week or something because I got a date this week and I’m too hyped but I’ll try to not disappear for toooo long!


	3. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Shuichi was harder than he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! The response to the last chapter was so good that I just had to write this one! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning ⚠️ Half naked girls and boner talk!

“Take over the school?!”

Makoto’s ahoge sprung upwards when he heard the news of the events earlier that day. Hajime sighed, pulling his shirt on and collapsing onto his bed.

“They can’t be serious right?” Makoto asked.

“Afraid they are.” Hajime replied, sitting up and facing his roommate. “Ask anyone in my class since they literally stormed in and made the declaration.”

“That’s crazy!” He said. “But what do you think they’re gonna do? I mean how do you even take over a school?”

“Probably the same way they took over the detention center.” Hajime shrugged.

“D-detention center?!”

Now, Makoto was sweating. He didn’t mean… no way!

“You’re not talking about Blackwater are you..?”

Hajime gave him a look and this only made Makoto gulp as sweat poured off of him like a fire hose. Blackwater was like the maximum security of all juvies; no one can escape and no one can enter unless they’ve done something absolutely heinous, which didn’t help his nerves at all.

“That’s crazy… I didn’t think they’d be from there.” Makoto said. “They were so nice when I met them the first day.”

“They were actually nice to you?” Hajime said, letting out a surprised chuckle. “So far all I’ve gotten is a “Fuck you, shrimp dick” and a screaming midget.”

“Really?! Wow… I didn’t know.. but even then, it’s crazy how they could’ve been sent to Blackwater.” He pondered. “What do you think they did?”

“Well…” Hajime said, looking back and forth as if someone was watching him. “Nagito said they destroyed their school.”

“Huh?! Destroyed but..”

“I looked into some stuff online and there were newspaper articles about it and everything.” Hajime shrugged. “They made up some plan to destroy the place after one of them was gonna get expelled. Some say it was the Tenko, others say the little witch girl, don’t really know but all I know is they tore the walls off the place. I even heard a teacher was killed by a student.”

“Woah… I can’t believe it.”

“I can. They already seem unhinged enough.”

“Yeah but do you think it’s all talk?”

“Probably not. If they can destroy a whole school, what's stopping them from taking over a church?”

Good question. If the rumors were true then what was stopping them from knocking the walls off **_this_** place? What was stopping them from taking control from the Monobears?

“Well Kaito didn’t seem that bad.” Makoto said, an awkward smile struggling on his face.

“Who the **Luminary of the Stars**?” Hajime boomed, exaggerating his voice and waving his hands around.

Makoto giggled.

“He was the one who called the announcement and rallied the troops.” Hajime said. “I think he’d definitely be in line to destroy the school.”

“Um… Kaede and Shuichi seem nice.”

“Yeah, I remember when the announcement was made, me and Kaede looked at each other but.. maybe it’s an act.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it.” He started, staring at Makoto with a focused gaze. “They act kind and all but they’re a part of that group. They helped destroy their school and took over the detention center, what if they’re the masterminds?”

Makoto wanted to object but really what could he object with? It was all true. Kaede and Shuichi were the most level headed of the group but why were those two with that group? Were they forced? Did they orchestrate it?

Just as his mind wandered to all the possibilities, the door opened and in came the detective himself, Shuichi. They all stared at each other.

“How much of that did you hear?” Hajime asked, a panicked sweat on his brow. “I’m so sorry—“

“It’s okay..” Shuichi said. “Besides, everything you said was true except for the getting expelled part.”

“No, really, that wasn’t cool of us.” Makoto said.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Shuichi shrugged. “We did what we did and there’s nothing we can do to change that. I mean if you destroyed your school, I’d say the same about you.”

Makoto and Hajime looked at each other, an uncomfortable frown on their faces as Shuichi shuffled his foot around.

“So is it okay for me to come in or… you know..”

“No, no!” Makoto said, waving his hand. “Come in.”

“Wait, why are you here?” Hajime asked.

Shuichi blinked and didn’t say anything before seeming to understand his question and rush into the hallway, only to come back with luggage.

“Oh I forgot to say anything. I’m your um.. new dorm mate.”

“Huh?!” They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Having Shuichi as a roommate wasn’t too bad. He was actually nice and easy to get along with, sure he usually stayed to himself but he wasn’t bad. Just… shy? Reserved maybe? Just not much of a speaker or at least Makoto gathered that from the small talks they had or any talks they had for that matter.

And it wasn’t Shuichi’s fault, it wasn’t like he was avoiding him, it was more like….

“Yeah and I think the decorations would fit— Oh! Hey, Shuichi, over here!” Makoto said, waving his roommate over.

The dark haired boy made his way over to the table of upperclassmen. He rubbed his arm when he finally approached the table. 

“Hey.. what do you need?”

“Oh, guys.” Makoto said, looking at his classmates. “This is Shuichi Saihara, he’s my new roommate.”

“Hello again, Shuichi.” Kyoko said, offering her most warm poker face.

“Shuichi? So you’re the detective I’ve heard about!” Aoi smiled. “Pleased to meet you! I’m Aoi Asahina.”

“Pleased to meet you too.” He said, quickly bowing.

“Wow, cute and manners too?” Aoi giggled. “I bet you do great with the ladies!”

“H-huh?” Shuichi blushed.

“You know, cause you got that whole “Mysterious, silent” thing going on. Girls love that!”

“Oh I um.. thank you.”

She simply smiled and continued looking at some colorful paper with Kyoko.

“Sorry about her, she can be… enthusiastic but she means well.” Makoto said, lightly scratching his cheek as an awkward giggle left his mouth.

“I’ve just never had a girl say I was cute before..”

“Yeah, it can be a bit embarrassing.”

Shuichi’s eyes wandered down as he pulled his hat down.

“Anyways, I wanna ask you something.” Makoto asked. “Do you think pink or yellow would be a good color?”

“A good color for what?”

“A baby’s being baptized and we’re in charge of decorations but I can’t seem to pick a color.”

The detective put a finger on his chin as his eyes darted between the two pieces of paper. Before he could answer, an arm swung around his neck and he was pulled back.

“Sorry to cut in but he’s got somewhere to be!”

“Ka—Kaito!” Shuichi struggled, trying to escape his grasp but failing because the astronaut was an absolute unit.

Makoto was about to say something when Kaito turned and dragged his friend away. A girl with dark pigtails was behind them and Makoto tapped her on the shoulder.

“Um.. I was kind of in the middle of—“

She turned and Makoto instantly knew what death felt like. Her gaze was enough to kill a man, red narrowed eyes borough into his soul as a shadow seemed to wave around her.

“Touch me again and you die.” She said, her voice steady and calm but still dripping with venom.

She turned on her heel and followed the two out of the cafeteria. Even though she left, Makoto still felt her presence, almost like she left an impression on his entire being and didn’t want to leave. He slowly turned around to face his friends.

“So, what color did Shui— WOAH! MAKOTO!” Aoi exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. “Wh—what happened to you? Did you see a ghost?”

“Pink… I think we’ll go with pink..” Makoto said, shakily giving the paper to Hina.

Kyoko rested a hand on his shoulder then looked at the cafeteria door.

“Something up, Kyoko?”

“That girl..” She said, her eyes never leaving the door. “What was her ultimate again?”

“Ultimate child caregiver, I hear.” Makoto replied, slowly putting the paper near the decorations.

Aoi made a face.

“She’s a little cold to be a child caregiver… I’m surprised kids aren’t scared of her.”

“Hmm…” Kyoko said. “Never mind her, we need to get back to decorating.”

“Alright…”

They all went back to work but the feeling didn’t leave Makoto all day, she really had planted herself in his mind. Simply seeing her was enough to make him jump and run the other way.

 **Passed her in the hallway?** He’d run and use another one.

 **Saw her in class?** He’d move to another seat.

 **Bumped into her?** Simple. He didn’t make that mistake because simply being five feet next to her already made his body leave his soul.

And she was just _**ONE**_ of the obstacles getting in his way of talking to Shuichi.

Anytime, he’d get near him or ask him a question, someone would step in or he’d just randomly be dragged away because of “something important”.

Like Wednesday, when he caught him in the hallway.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Makoto called out, waving at him but his hand stopped when he saw the group surrounding him.

Gathered around Shuichi were the usual suspects; Kaito, Rantaro and K1-B0 (or Kiibo for short). Shuichi looked up and waved to him but instantly stopped when Kaito noticed Makoto. The astronaut gave him a quick wave and dragged Shuichi away like he usually did. Rantaro glanced over his shoulder then followed them while Kiibo gave him a shy wave and rushed after the group.

And don’t even get him started on trying to get through to Kaede!

One Friday, he walked down the hallway when he saw Tenko and Himiko next to the girls locker room. He jogged over to them and their conversion went silent. The aikido student crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“Um, excuse me.” Makoto said, a gentle smile on his face. “I was looking for Kaede Akamatsu.”

She then did something unexpected.

Next thing Makoto knew, a shoe was suddenly three inches away from his face.

“STATE YOUR BUSINESS, DEGENERATE MALE!”

“W-WHAT?!” Makoto exclaimed, putting his hands up to shield himself.

“Why are you approaching the girls locker room?!” She yelled, kicking her foot and locking Makoto in a chokehold. “Trying to see some panties?! That’s what degenerate males like!”

As Makoto struggled for breath, he saw the witch explode with laughter at his torture. She held her stomach when he tried to tap out of the death grip.

“ANSWER OR I’LL MAKE YOU SEE GOD HERSELF!”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THE COMMOTION?!”

A shout boomed from the locker room and the door flew open. Miu stomped out, her head poking out from the door and looking around wildly until she landed on the two of them.

“What the fuck kind of kinky shit is this?!” She exclaimed, bursting with laughter. “I always knew Tenko was a freak but damn!”

The death grip stopped and Makoto gasped for air as he heard her shoes click against the floor.

“I-I’m not being lewd with this degenerate!”

“Yeah.” The witch said, her deadpan tone back again. “And why are you naked?”

When Makoto heard that, his head shot off the ground and he looked up, only for his face to become as red as Leon’s hair. Up above, Miu stood tall, her hair dripping wet as it covered her naked torso. A devilish smirk appeared on her face when she saw Makoto’s blush.

“Aww, come on Himiko!” She said. “Don’t be jealous that my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!”

“Your utters aren’t that great!” Himiko yelled, pointing a finger at Miu’s chest.

“It’s okay, jailbait! You’ll be able to know the wonders of the female body when you reach puberty.” Miu said, kneeling down and caressing Makoto’s face. “Or you know, when Tenko finally makes a move.”

Now, it was Tenko’s turn to blush.

“HE-HEY!” She stuttered. “Ugh! You’re just as degenerate and gross as the males!”

Miu rolled her eyes at the sputtering girl and stared down at Makoto, helplessly staring at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, playing with his ahoge. “Came to see some girls and go to the spank bank? Maybe catch a peek? Tenko’s right, you are a degenerate. Like me.”

When she said “Me”, Makoto could’ve sworn some drool left her mouth. He snapped out of it and backed away when another girl walked out of the locker room. It was Kaede.

“M-Makoto?!” She exclaimed. “MIU!”

Said girl, jumped and cowered.

“Wh-what?”

“GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!”

“Jeez! I was j-just teasin’ him..”

Miu covered her chest and ran back inside, muttering about “Kaede’s chest not being all that” and how “She’s such a buzz kill”.

“Makoto, what are you doing here?”

“I-I came to find you and Sayaka said I would find you here.”

“Oh? About what?”

“Well I was wondering if—“

Just as he was about to ask, the church bell sounded, signaling lunch was starting, and he was knocked over by a flood of girls from Kaede’s class running to the canteen. The tsunami of chatting girls managed to sweep Kaede away and before he could even wish her a goodbye, Tenko gave him a blushing glare while Miu, who was buttoning up her shirt, blew him a kiss.

Makoto blushed again and let out a sigh as he stood. As he brushed off his pants, he looked over to see Himiko looking at him, her usual bored expression staring at him. If she was taller, it’d be more condescending.

“Ye-yes?” Makoto asked.

“You need to control your boners.”

Makoto almost broke his neck looking down then jumped around, covering it from god or anyone else’s eyes. She skipped away and met up with Angie, who was just lingering behind, and the two held hands and skipped down the hallway laughing.

This was going to be a long school year….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Like it? Think it was OOC? I don’t know, just seems like something they’d do 🤷♀️ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 53 are called for a class meeting but it ends at a cross roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Another burnout, more sims and I honestly had no clue what to do with this chapter! 
> 
> Kaede will get longer chapters in the future but this is all writers block was allowing me to churn out, so have fun with this!

This was harder than she thought it would be but Kaede expected this. After all, being in a maximum security pri— juvenile detention center made them recoil from the world and keep to themselves, almost like a threatened wolf pack. It was them against the world, the only thing that mattered was survival and not losing their sanity, of course it took a toll on them, who wouldn’t be on edge after all that?

But this was getting out of control!

That’s why she called a class meeting. Sure, it sounded lame (And it _**was**_ ) but at this point, what other option did she have?

“Anybody there?” Kaede asked.

Ryoma peeked out of the door then back inside, the same bored look on his face. He leaned his head back and kicked his feet up on the desk.

“No one’s coming.” He said, pulling his hat down and drifting off to sleep. 

“Thank you, Ryoma.” Kaede said, putting on her most serious expression and slamming her hands on the desk. “Now, I’ve called you all here for a class meeting and I think you know why.”

“So you can feel important, o’ mighty leader.” Kokichi said, making Miu snort.

She slammed her hands on the desk again, lighting shaking one of her and quietly wincing.

“No! I’ve called you all here because of the takeover plan.”

“Oh?” Korekiyo chuckled. “So you’re going to command us into battle once again?”

“Really?” Miu smiled. “Fuck yeah! Let’s bring down the house!”

“No!” Kaede yelled, causing the girl to cower. “We’re **NOT** taking over the school!”

The whole class, except Shuichi, Maki, Kirumi and a snoring Ryoma, seemed shocked by the announcement.

“Huh? Why the fuck not?!” Miu shouted.

“Yeah, what's the big deal?!” Kaito co-signed.

“That is like super lame, Kaede.” Kokichi said.

“Atua agrees, this is bullshit!” Angie said, happy to just be included.

The class went into a frenzy, shouting their complaints at their leader. She tried to calm them down and explain but it fell on angry deaf ears. Luckily, Kirumi was one of the substitute leaders of the group. The maid cleared her throat then brought a yard stick from her pocket (Where she hid it, Kaede never knew) and slammed it down on the desk.

“ **SILENCE**!” She commanded.

Much to Kaede’s surprise and everyone’s fear, they all quieted down. They’re horrified eyes stayed glued to Kirumi, who was calm and composed as if she didn’t just send them all a hidden warning, as everyone was too scared to move. All except for Maki and Ryoma, who just woke up from his nap with a frown.

“You may proceed, Miss Akamatsu.” Kirumi bowed.

“Jeez!” Ryoma said, pulling his hat above his eyes. “Did you really have to slam the desk like that? I was in the middle of dreaming, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve done that?”

“I apologize, Mr. Hoshi, may I offer you a nap during our next free period, so you can try to dream again?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, resting his arms behind his head.

“As you wish.”

“Anyways.” Kaede resumed. “We’re not taking over the school and that’s final! I know, Blackwater wasn’t the.. most friendly place to be—“

“Yeah, it was the seven circles of shit.” Miu scowled.

“But! This place is different. For one, it’s a church, not a maximum security prison.” She stated.

“Getting paddled is better than being chased down by exisals I suppose.” Kiyo snickered, earning a dirty look from Kaede.

“Two, the students actually seem really nice and want to talk to us.”

“Hooray… religious screwballs!” Kokichi said, rolling his eyes. “We already have one of those, so what makes them special?”

“Atua will forgive you for your comments Kokichi. He is like a parent, ready to forgive and _discipline_ his beautiful children at a moments notice.” Angie said, smiling politely at the boy but the smile just made him uneasy.

“Of course they’re acting nice.” Maki said, making everyone’s heads turn. “They’ll put on a fake smile even when they wanna boil the person alive. We already know they don’t trust us, so why do we have to trust them?”

“Maki…”

“Don’t act ditsy, Bakamatsu, you’ve seen it!” Miu frowned. “They look at us weird and always get quiet when we get near them like we’re a walking STD or something!”

“Of course, they act that way, you guys kind of freaked them out with all the “School leader dictatorship” thing.”

“I believe they’re referring to before we got here.” Kiyo said. “I sense you’ve felt it too: the awkward, choking aura that surrounded them on the first day? How some of them looked at us like we were nothing more than caged animals? The whispers when we walked past?”

Kaede was about to respond but she didn’t have anything to counter with. Kiyo snickered again.

“So you aren’t as dumb as you try to act. You’ve noticed the hostility too.”

“Okay, I know they’re not the most trusting of us but we can’t just keep pushing everyone out of our lives like this..” She said. “Blackwater was bad… really bad.. but this place is giving us a chance to heal and make friends, something we couldn’t do for years. I know change can be scary but if we give it a shot and actually talk to people, maybe things won’t be so bad.”

The class remained silent, shifting in their seats with empty yet contemplative looks on their faces.

“Come on, what do you guys say? I think it’ll be fun! Who’s with me?”

“Awww Kaede, what a beautiful speech.” Miu said, smiling at her.

“Really? You’re on board?”

“Fuck no!” Miu spat, making Kaede flinch in surprise. “I’m not gonna get all buddy buddy with some good two shoes, who are gonna treat me like a criminal. I’ve been alone since I was 13. Two years in this place? Ha! Piece of cake! You can take your declaration of peace and shove it up your cute little perky ass!”

“...Um..so that’s one no…” She said.

“Make it two.” Kokichi said. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Miu’s right. The students are too stuffy and boring for my tastes. Plus you know what happens to little boys like me in these kinds of places.”

Kaede’s eyebrows furrowed at their reluctance.

“Ugh, fine! Let’s do it this way. Everyone who wants to make friends stand over here and everyone who doesn’t, stand next to Miu.” She proposed.

And the results were… mixed.

On Kaede’s side was Shuichi, Kaito, Rantaro, Tenko, Gonta and Kiibo.

While Miu had Kokichi, Himiko, Ryoma, Kiyo, Maki and Tsumugi.

Meanwhile in the middle, was Angie and Kirumi.

“Wait, Kaito, why are you over there? Didn’t you want to take over the school too?” Kokichi asked.

“Well yeah, I still want to but Kaede has a point, we can’t exactly stay hidden forever.” He shrugged. “Plus she’s one of my bro’s, so I gotta support her.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he and Maki mumbled about Kaito being an idiot.

“Hold on a second, Maki-roll!” Kaito exclaimed. “Why are you over there?”

The quiet girl slowly turned her head to face Kaito, a slight blush on her face.

“Like I said before, I’m not going to befriend people who treat us like us criminals for the sake of “friendship”.”

“Ryoma?” Kaede asked, losing hope by the second.

He lazily turned his head to her, chewing on his candy cigarette as usual.

“I don’t even like you guys that much, so you can guess my answer.”

“Himiko?” Tenko asked, nervously.

The little witch didn’t even look at them, just picked in her ear and flicked away whatever she dug up.

“Too much of a pain… plus I already have you guys as friends so what’s the point?”

“Aww, you like us?” Tenko smiled. “How adorable!”

“Tsumugi?” Kaede asked.

“Same as Ryoma.”

“You don’t like us?!” Kaito asked, shocked by her answer. “I thought we were friends!”

“Not really.” She said, looking around in an absent minded state. “I only kind of like Rantaro, you can choke though.”

“Well fuck you too, bitch!” He said, offended by her comments.

Shuichi just patted his friends back and shook his head.

“I can already guess Kiyo’s answer but Angie, Kirumi, what are you two doing?” Kaede asked, more intrigued with their neutral stance.

Angie let out a cheerful laugh and gave Kaede her famous bright smile.

“Well Atua says Hope’s Peak is like a lion's den, stay cautious and on your toes but not too cautious.” She explained, noticing her classmates confused faces. “If you’re too cautious and serious, you won’t be able to cuddle and play with them! They are big kittens after all.”

“... Okay.. Kirumi?”

“As a maid, I feel it’s not my job to voice an opinion on personal affairs or political matters.” She said. “But I must say, this seems like a childish feud and I want no part in whatever is about to happen.”

“Well.. it looks like the votes have been cast and we’re at a tie..” The pianist sighed. “If this is how you all feel, fine, I won’t force you to make friends and be friendly with the other classes but please, for the love of Atua, Monokuma or whoever is watching us, _**don’t**_ destroy the school and keep the peace. Got it?

With a furrowed brow, she turned her gaze to Miu. Getting out of her seat, Miu sauntered over to Kaede, her narrowed eyes staring down at the opposition.

“No weapons of mass destruction and no weird sex inventions. Only commissions, got it?”

“Damn, Bakamatsu, that’s a tall order to fill.”

“Do we have a deal?”

“Hmmm.. I don’t know, you’re asking a lot of me.”

“Iruma-sama.” Kiibo cut in.

The two turned to their robotic friend. His face was as serious as Kaede’s, his intense gaze making Miu blush.

“Please, for the sake of the group, no dangerous inventions. We stay out of your way, you stay out of our way and no one gets hurt. Deal?”

Miu sucked her teeth and crossed her arms, quickly turning her blushing face away from the robot.

“Fine! Whatever!”

“Great!”

Kaede could sense this was going to be the start of a beautiful (and interesting) semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Hopefully it wasn’t too boring.


End file.
